Happy Endings
by Fairyhearts and Lia
Summary: When Laxus unexpectedly leaves the guild, Lucy takes on the responsibility of bringing him home. Lucy begins to hear voices in her head, torturing her and driving her crazy. Her magic spins out of control. Two years after she left the guild, she runs into some unexpected trouble and her memories of happiness and love are suspended. Can she remember the guild and Laxus?
1. Prologue

**Fairyhearts: So, yeah. I'm feeling a little off at the moment. Exams are driving me crazy! Not as bad as Lucy is though ;P what? You don't know what I'm talking about? Read to find out!  
>smazeikis: You are messed up.<br>Lia: Isn't she?  
>Fairyhearts: Awww. Thanks Sal, Lia.<br>smazeikis: Just do the disclaimer Bjorn.  
>Fairyhearts: Don't call me Bjorn!<br>smazeikis: Then don't call me Sal.  
>Fairyhearts: Hidoi...<br>Lia: Well, while the two of them argue. I'll do the disclaimer. Everyone here apart from me is an idiot so there's no way they own Fairy Tail. I'm just too fabulous to own Fairy Tail.  
>Fairyhearts: Well then...modest much?<br>Fairy Tail: GET ON WITH IT!  
>Fairyhearts: Hai hai. ONTO THE STORY!<strong>

I always thought happy endings were a part of life. Now I know I was wrong. I have no happy ending. Not one that I can see.

* * *

><p>The guild was filled with anguish.<p>

"What did you do?!" Freed shouted. I had never seen the green-haired man so angry.

"I-I don't know..." I wailed. Tears were streaming down my porcelain face and onto my outstretched hands.

"Leave her alone Freed! It's not her fault!" Erza screamed at the faithful mage. He looked broken, I knew there were only two ways to make him that way. I ruled out one when I saw Mirajane, Fairy Tail's barmaid, watching the scene with a worried frown.

"Erza," I squeaked. "Where's Laxus?" The red head stiffened and a fire filled Freed's eyes again.

"You have no right to speak his name! You have no right to even stay here after what you did to him!" Freed yelled. I felt my tears stop in shock while everyone gasped. A brown haired girl stepped forward.

"Freed, you're taking this too far. Calm down."

"I will not calm down Ever!" Freed yelled. He lashed out at his team mate who was attempting to restrain him and sent her flying across the room.

"Go!" the third member of their group yelled. His little totem poles flew over to suspend Evergreen in the air until Elfman retrieved her.

"I'm sorry Lucy," Evergreen croaked with a small smile. "Freed's a bit distraught. Please don't take anything he says to heart."

"B-But Ever-chan," I whispered. Ever had been like a sister to me when I was lost in a world of muscles and testosterone. "Where is Laxus?" She smiled sadly at me and I knew the answer. My mentor, friend and the love of my life had left the guild.

"He-hic-handed in the paper work last-hic-night," Master informed us, having spoken for the first time since I entered the guild. His cheeks were tinted pink and a large mug sat in his hand with a half empty barrel of Hobgoblin, ruby coloured ale beside him. My tears flowed down my cheeks.

"This is all my fault. I did this." I sobbed. Freed pulled out his sword.

"Then let us end your happiness for the happiness you stole." I held out my right hand and everyone stared at me.

"Do it."

"Lucy no!" I heard Natsu shout. I ignored him.

"Until I find Laxus and bring him back, I will be a guildless mage."

**Fairyhearts: MWAHAHAHAHA I'm evil :3 evil cat  
>Lia: *grabs Fairyhearts' wrist and squeezes*<br>Fairyhearts: owowowowowowowow. Itaiyo Lia!  
>Lia: That's evil :)<br>Ashley: SING technique...activate!  
>Fairyhearts: SING?<br>Lia: Stomach, Instep, Nose, Groin. The ultimate defence sequence against guys.  
>Fairyhearts: Sounds like an attack sequence to me...<br>Ashley: 'Til next time!  
>Fairyhearts: Wait...I'm posting the next chapter right now!<strong>


	2. Chapter 1

**Fairyhearts: Hi ^_^  
>Lia: That was quick.<br>Fairyhearts: XP  
>Ashley: I wanna go home. Hurry up.<br>Fairyhearts: Yes, you need to go home and watch Lovely Complex so hurry up with the disclaimer!  
>Ashley: *yawn* Fairy Tail belongs to Hiro Mashima. The plot belongs to Fairyhearts. No...stealies? What is this crap?<br>Fairyhearts: My attempt at humiliation. I failed.**

It had been two years since I left the guild and still no sign of Laxus. I was beginning to loose hope of ever finding him.

"Do you think I'll find him?" I whispered.

"Of course Lu-chan!" I heard Levy's voice reply in my head.

"It's you, Luce. You can do it!" Natsu cheered.

"You're the smartest girl I know. You'll definitely bring him back," Evergreen smiled.

"If you can't do it, I doubt any of us could," Erza encouraged.

"Go forth, Lucy. Bring my grandson home," Master stated with a grin.

"Minna..." I whispered.

I looked down at my right hand. Thankfully Master had stopped Freed from cutting it off but, having a blank hand was something I couldn't get used to.

_At night I hear it creeping..._

No.

_At night I hear it move..._

Stop.

_I'll never sleep here anymore._

I crouched behind a tree. It was starting again.

_I wish you never told me..._

Shut up.

_I wish I never knew..._

Go away.

_I wake up screaming! It's all because of you._

At this line I let out a scream that shattered the air around me. An explosion rippled through the surrounding area. So this was what the fuckers were planning.

_So real these voices in my head._

I clutched at my blonde hair and screamed.

"Shut up! Shut Up! SHUT UP!" I shouted at the little voice I hadn't heard for almost a month. It had been with me since I left Fairy Tail.

"Over here! I think I heard someone!"

_Shit._

I cursed at my stupidity. Two years out here, I should have known. The mage hunters had been out looking for vulnerable mages, particularly mages that weren't in a guild, for almost a year now.

I climbed up a tree and hid my presence as best I could.

"I was sure it came from here..." an with brown hair stated. He stared at the ground and saw the black scorch marks left from my little episode. "I found something!"

More men were arriving. I was starting to get scared. I had run ins with the hunter-assassins before but only one or two at a time. Never this many.  
>A girl stepped through the folds of greenery. I was really unlucky. There was only one girl in the group. That girl happened to be...<p>

"Minerva-sama!" one of the men shouted.

"Where is the wench?" the former Sabertooth mage snapped.

"W-we don't know Minerva-sama," another one stuttered.

"Tch. You're useless," she then looked straight at me and smirked, her evil eyes shadowed and glinting. "Long time no see...Lucy."

I clenched my fists and jumped out of the tree. Might as well face them now instead of later.

"If you're going to kill me, get it over with," I growled. I knew I couldn't win against them, I didn't stand a chance.

"No no, Lucy. You've got it all wrong. I'm not going to kill you," she stepped close to me and pulled my hair back to whisper in my ear. "I'm going to torture you."

_Let her. Remove your thoughts. Remove your memories. Hold on to your fear. Hold onto me._

I felt another episode rising. I felt my magic increasing inside me, pushing itself out. I let out another ear splitting scream and a golden explosion rippled around me before darkness replaced the light.

I woke up in a forest. What happened to me?

"You're awake."

I turned towards the voice. It belonged to a blonde haired man. He appeared familiar but I couldn't place his face. Partly because I couldn't see it.  
>I walked over and crouched down in front of him, my cloak billowing around me. I stared at his face. He had strong facial features and a lightning shaped scar over his right eye. I reached up and traced the mar on his tanned face. His eyes shot open and I was faced with stormy blue.<p>

"What are you doing Lucy?" he asked in a deep, gruff voice.

"How do you know my name?" I whispered and my hand shot back.

"You haven't forgotten me already, have you?" he asked worriedly. "Lucy, who brought you to Fairy Tail?"

"Fairy...Tail?" I asked curiously. I had no idea what this man was talking about.

"Oh no," he said. "C'mon Lucy. We're going to get you help."

I followed without asking any questions but one thought flashed across my mind. _Why is this man being so nice to me?_

**Fairyhearts: And now you see just how screwed up my brain is!  
>Lia: Let's go.<br>Ashley: *asleep on the couch*  
>Lia: Awww.<br>Fairyhearts: Let's put whipped cream on her hand and tickle her face.  
>LiaAshley: Don't you dare. *glare*  
>Fairyhearts: Eep! Review and now I must run for my life *sprints off somewhere*<br>Lia/Ashley: GET BACK HERE!**


	3. Author Note

**Hey everyone I'm really sorry for not having posted on...anything really and I probably won't be posting much. I haven't been writing fanfiction as much as I used to, I've been mostly focused on my original stories. But I'm still working on all of my stories and they'll be on temporary hiatus in between chapters. Please know that I really appreciate all your support, criticism, etc. on my stories but I'd like to ask for reviews in English please. I don't speak German. **

**Thank you,**

**Fairyhearts.**

**PS Lia has put all her stories on hold indefinitely and may not be continuing them. If she does decide to not continue writing them she will pass her plans onto me and I'll try to finish them.**


End file.
